The Bonds of Humanity
by DaAlCh
Summary: Eragon continues his quest against against Galbatorix. But before he can defeat the evil king he will have to understand what it means to be human. To do so, he may have to unify two seperate worlds to fight against Galbatorix. Please Read and Review.
1. Prologue

The sea.

It is one of the most inspiring things on any planet. Songs are composed and sung about it. Artists paint the waves crashing into the shore. Ships sail across the waters. Riders fly above the waves.

The sea.

It inspires every single race to ever lay eyes upon its waters.

Except for Dwarves.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bonds of Man

Prologue

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It just so happens that two Dwarven miners were breaking away at the rocks one day during the war. The dwarves needed lots of ore and rock for the war effort, and guess who got who mine it all?

Kranell and Bureg of course.

The two of them were mining in a tunnel that looked over the sea at the elevation of 50 feet, it was used primarily for the Varden to receive goods from Surda. When the Varden moved to Surda, it was abandoned, and began to be used for mining ore and minerals.

Krannell and Bureg both didn't want to be part of the frontline, so they were instead forced to be miners in the old Varden supply tunnel along with five other dwarves.

So these seven dwarves worked long hours to be kept out of the frontline, it was a perfect deal.

Krannell didn't like it though. With this job, he was always tired because he never got enough sleep. Bureg on the other hand was always ready to go at everyone's throat because he never got enough sleep-

"KRANNELL, STOP SLEEPING AND GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE AND START WORKING!" Bureg shouted at his co-worker.

"Huh?" Krannell mumbled sleepily, he closed his eyes again and turned over. He yawned and-

"NOW!"

"Fine…" Krannell said as he slowly got up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About two minutes later Krannell was standing by Bureg's side.

"What do you want?" Krannell asked.

"I need you to help me dig out this tablet I found embedded in the rock. It is pretty wedged in there, so I need the two of us." Bureg explained.

Krannell looked at him blearily for a second and then stated. "Why didn't you get one of the other dwarves to help you, you interrupted my nap."

"Because…." Bureg explained testily, "You have been my friend every since we were still breast fed, and because you are my friend, I will let you help me dig this tablet out. We will probably get a raise for finding it, and I will let you get a few more dollars in your pocket, Understand?"

Krannell's eyes widened. "Oh" he stated.

"Exactly."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eight minutes later, they had gotten the tablet out from the ground. That thing was REALLY wedged in there.

Bureg looked at it in his hands. The words were written in the language of Men, and he only knew how to read Dwarvish. He looked at his friend. "Do you know how to read the language of Men?"

"Yes I do. If there are two things I am good at, they are reading and loafing." Krannell replied.

"Hmpf."

Krannell took the tablet and stared at it for a few seconds, he squinted and stated, "I can only make out the title… the rest of it is covered in a layer of grime, but the title has a word that I have never seen." He turned to Bureg and shrugged.

"Can you take a guess at the pronunciation of the word?" Bureg stated.

There was a few seconds of silence, then Krannell stated what he thought was the correct pronunciation of that word.

"The Planet…."

He paused again, trying to figure out the pronunciation of the last word.

He took in a deep breath and said,

"Earth."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go, the prologue of my latest entry out of the comedy genre. I actually have a plot line for this story, so I should be completing this story sometime in the future. To all my MarySue fans: I WILL BE UPDATING SOMETIME SOON. There you go.

As you can guess, this is a Earth/Alagaesia crossover fic, and this one is actually going to be ORIGINAL. I am going to be moving away from the boring old "21st century Earth girl gets sucked into Alagaesia, falls in love with Eragon or Murtagh and has special powers and whose name is Mary Sue etc. etc."

This story is probably going to be epic if it ever gets completed, because I have so many things I have to cover in the story it is unbelievable. I am counting on well over 40,000 words for this one, perhaps even up to 60,000 or more. But anyways…

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ERAGON, but Krannell and Bureg are my beloved comic relief duo, so don't steal them. That is all.


	2. Chapter One: Aftermath

Eragon opened his eyes in the half-darkness of dawn. The light from the rising sun was just beginning to enter his tent at the Varden camp by the Burning Plains. He blinked his eyes and sat up in his cot, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked down at the ground. He remembered the revelation Murtagh gave to him three nights ago, and sighed.

He looked up to the rays of sun coming in through the tent-flap. When was the last time he took the time to see the beauty of the world? He didn't know. He stood up and walked up to the bowl of water by his bedside. He dipped down his head to the water and splashed his face with it. When he was done he shook his head and looked toward the tent-flap and called out to Saphira with their mental connection. _"Good morning Saphira." _He said tiredly.

"_Good morning little one," _replied Saphira.

"_I had that same nightmare again. Every single night since Murtagh told me who my father was, I can't get it out of my head." _Eragon shook his head, moved the tent flap aside and walked out of the tent. _"I wish there was someway I could end the nightmares, if only-"_

"_You can not change the past Eragon, no matter how much you want to. The past is sealed, the past happened the way it did so the present could be like this." _Saphira interjected.

"_I know, but I wish there was someway I wouldn't feel so alone…" _Eragon countered.

"_Stop it. You are not alone, you have me. We have been friends for well over a year and a half. You know that your cousin Roran is alive, as well as Nasuada and Arya. We are all here for you, and all know of what troubles you." _Saphira growled and then continued. _"If you don't want to be alone, just ask me to talk with you."_

"_You would talk to me even if I didn't want to talk with you."_

"_Correct."_

He turned to her and smiled. "I'm glad you're here with me." He said out loud. He put his hand on her side and began walking in the direction of where all the refugees from Carvahall were staying. _"If you were not here with me, I don't think I would have been able to make it this far."_

"_That is what makes us, dragon and rider, so special, we have each other. That is the source of our power. I would not be able fight Galbatorix on my own, but with you, I can accomplish something."_ Saphira stated while they walked. _"Ride me, we can get there much faster that way."_

He climbed on, and when he was her back he said, _"Thanks for the offer."_

She replied by flapping her wings once, and rising up into the air, beginning to fly toward the direction of Carvahall camp.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bonds of Man

Chapter One: Aftermath

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The camp that the villagers of Carvahall had constructed was rather ramshackle, even though the Dwarves brought many extra supplies for the Varden and Surdians to use. The amount of resources the villagers of Carvahall received was barely enough to have all the basic necessities. All in all, there were about sixty camps and several campfires around the camp that the citizens of Carvahall made.

The camp was not directly connected to the Varden, Surdian and Dwarf camps. Instead it was nestled on the banks of the Jiet river, behind the Varden lines and about 100 yards away from the Surdian tents. The Dragon Wing stayed untouched in the red waters, the ship was a powerful assess to the allied warriors. Who knew when they may need it?

Roran was overseeing the construction of the camp. As leader of the camp, he had quite a bit to do. His first few days with the Varden mainly dealt with creating temporary homes for the villagers. He had to give ownership of the Dragon Wing to the Varden, and plan for the women and children of Carvahall to leave to a city in Surda, or create their own. Not only that, but he had to listen to over 300 people's many problems, and try to deal with them the best he could. All in all, it was a hectic first three days.

Eragon knew that, so that is why he was flying over to give Roran something else besides the well being of his village to worry about.

As soon as Eragon and Saphira flew into hearing range, the first thing they heard was Roran yelling to his men who were loading supplies onto a wagon that was part of a caravan to transport the sick, young and elderly to a city in Surda.

"COME ON MEN, PUT YOUR BACKS INTO IT! WE NEED TO GET THESE CHILDREN OUT OF HERE NOW!" Roran yelled at his men.

"_Well your cousin certainly has discovered the joys of leadership." _Saphira chortled.

"_Ha Ha."_

Roran heard the sound of the powerful beat of Saphira's wings and turned to face the two of them. He had a rather antsy look upon his face. Eragon nodded his head toward his cousin and slid off Saphira. They both walked over to each other. Roran looked at this cousin for a second and then said, "Well?"

"That is what I came to talk about." Eragon explained.

"Well talk about it then, I have had a lot to these past few days. I want to get it over with." Roran stated rather bluntly.

"I waited the past few days to give you time to set up the Carvahall campground. You did a good job on it." Roran grunted. "Anyways, I was thinking we should leave tomorrow or the day after," Continued Eragon, "I also wanted to give Nasuada enough time to get over the battle so we could leave."

At this Roran brightened considerably, "That's what I've been waiting for! I'll prepare immediately, I still have a few things left to take care of. Go and talk to Nasuada, I'll be waiting."

Roran's attention went back to his men and the wagon. Eragon turned back to Saphira and through the mental connection they shared he said, _"He certainly has changed into a leader hasn't he Saphira?"_

"_I would say so, now little one, should we go to Nasuada like he told us to?"_

Eragon grinned. _"He certainly has a one track mind doesn't he?"_

Saphira chuckled. _"I would say so."_

Eragon began to climb upon Saphira, but halfway up her body he paused at said to her. _"Of course, he does have a reason to be so focused on one thing doesn't he? I mean, Katrina has been kidnapped by the Ra'zac. I would probably act the same way if you were kidnapped by Galbatorix. I shouldn't say things like that about him, after all, I am his cousin."_ Eragon finished his speech and climbed into the saddle.

"_Whatever you say, Eragon." _Said Saphira as she took off into the air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roran had just begun overseeing the wagon loading when Birgit came. Roran turned to her and saw her looking at him with a rather cold expression on her face. She finally said, "I suppose you are going to be leaving to find the Ra'zac soon."

Roran cursed in his mind, knowing what was coming.

"I just hope you keep up your end of the bargain Roran. I am coming with you." Birgit finished.

Roran knew it would be impossible to keep her from coming. From the size of Eragon's dragon, it seemed as though you may be able to fit as much as three adults and a small child on that dragon's back. It was true that Roran promised Birgit she would help take down the Ra'zac, after all, they had killed her husband, and left her to care for her rather large family.

Roran said coolly, "And why would you say I would be leaving soon?"

"Because I saw you talking with your cousin and that dragon of his. I know for a fact that he wants to see the Ra'zac die too, and I saw that his dragon could easily carry the three of us." Birgit explained rather bluntly, eyes boring into Roran's skull.

Roran knew he had no option, he had to bring her along to get her revenge. If he didn't he would incur the wrath of the traditional villagers and Varden. He looked down to the ground and said, "Very well."

She nodded with a grim smile that seemed oddly twisted in the haze. "Good." She turned and began to walk back to her tent. She stopped after five steps and then turned back at him. She called, "And I hope you don't forget, that I will have to have my revenge upon you as well." Without another word, she raised her shawl and walked back to her tent.

Roran turned away and sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eragon and Saphira lazily flew the quarter mile distance to Nasuada's main tent. Saphira reached the tent in about a minute, when she landed the force of her falling upon the ground made the soldiers flinch. Eragon jumped off of Saphira and walked in to the tent.

Nasuada was looking at a scroll, head in her hands when Eragon came in. She looked up, and motioned Eragon to come in and take a seat. Eragon noticed that she had tears on her cheeks.

Nasuada was apparently ashamed to have something like tears on her face, so she hastily wiped them off and looked at Eragon. "The death toll has been completed, one out of every four Varden warriors was killed." Nasuada added bitterly, "But it is to be expected really, we may have stopped the Empire to a stalemate, but the cost of lives is…" She trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Horrifying?" Eragon added.

"Yes."

There was a moments silence out of respect for the dead.

After a few seconds Eragon opened his mouth and said. "My Lady… There is something I need to ask you."

Nasuada looked up, "Ask away." she said.

Eragon breathed in, and then out. "I was wondering if it would be possible for me to leave the Varden for a few days at the most. I wish to assassinate Galbatorix's lieutenants, the Ra'zac." He hoped that he said the words in a kind enough way, or else he would never get her permission to do so.

Apparently not. For after a second Nasuada uttered, "What!?"

"I know it sounds risky, but think of how much of a distraction that would cause the Empire, you could divert lots of Galbatorix's soldiers north , that could be the chance to rush up into the heart of the Empire without a fight."

"By losing a dragon rider?" Nasuada countered. "I'm sorry Eragon, but I am afraid that would be too risky. You don't know how powerful an effect you have on the field. You raise the Varden's moral and disheartens the Empire with you out on the field. If the Empire sees you leaving… and the Varden do to… I don't want to know what would happen."

"_She does have a point, you know." _Saphira's thought filled Eragon's mind.

Eragon knew he would have to talk fast. "I know that, but if I leave during the middle of the night, the Empire would not see me, and neither would the Varden. We could surprise the Empire so much that they begin to retreat, besides I wouldn't be going alone. I would have Saphira and another."

"Who, Arya?" Nasuada questioned forcefully.

"_Oopsie." _Thought Saphira, knowing that Eragon would have to answer who he was bringing.

"Uhh… no. My cousin Roran." Eragon attempted to smile.

Another pause. Nasuada opened her mouth, then closed it again. She finally spoke, "You are telling me, you are taking a regular man with you, and no one else?"

"My lady, please, I know it sounds strange, I know. But I have to do this, and this is the best time to do, I made a promise to kill the Ra'zac to my cousin, and I made a promise to kill the Ra'zac myself. This may be the only chance we get to do so. I am asking you as a friend, not as a servant to let me fulfill my promise to myself and my cousin." Eragon pleaded as best he could, hoping that he may have convinced her to let him go.

She sat back in her oak chair and looked at him for a full ten seconds before saying. "All right, you are my friend, and I know that you need to do this, but you must promise me this in return: You must return before the fourth night. That is all. If you do that, I will let you go."

Eragon smiled, and said "Thank you, my liege."

"_Yes, thank you Nasuada." _Saphira added, poking her head into the tent.

"You're welcome." Nasuada said without a smile.

Eragon's smiled left his face just as quickly, knowing how hard it would be to do the task with three days. He stood up from his chair and left the tent, squinting at the sun which was now beginning to climb into the sky.

"_Well Saphira, we seem to have made a lot of promises lately, We have to go back to Oromis, go back to Tronjhiem, go heal Elva, go kill the Ra'zac in three days…" _Eragon sighed.

"_Don't worry about it."_

"_I suppose we should go back to see how Roran is doing." _Eragon said, looking at her.

Saphira looked at him and said, _"I would like something to eat first before we go off on another errand. I am very hungry, and I like having a full stomach to start off the day."_

"_All right."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Breakfast was served to them in a large field with many large campfires, woman tended to the fires cooking up who-knows-what for the tired and sore men of the Varden. Eragon had just gotten a bowl and something resembling stew had just been poured in his bowl when a familiar voice came up beside him.

"_There _you are, I was wondering if I would ever find you."

Eragon turned and found himself face-to-face with Angela the witch.

"What do you want?" Eragon said in an exasperated tone.

"Now, now, don't you take that tone with me. I was wondering when you would heal Elva from that horrible curse you put on her." She had a horrible, accusing tone of in her voice now. "I mean, it has been three days since the battle, I was hoping you would heal her soon."

He mulled it over in his head for a second. "I would probably be able to do it today or tomorrow, I think I am up to the challenge now, that battle was a horrible…"

"Quagmire?" Angela suggested.

"Yes… a quagmire." Said Eragon. It was a fitting word.

"Anyways, I am so glad you agreed to heal her so quickly and so soon! I figured you would spend five minutes to agree to heal her, and another three days to actually heal her!" With that, he turned and briskly walked away to her tent with a spring in her step.

"_She's a bit strange, isn't she?" _Asked Eragon.

"_She always was."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After a good hearty breakfast, Eragon and Saphira were finally on their way back to Roran, it was now thirty minutes after dawn. Saphira landed on the ground with a thud, and Eragon hopped off her back. And walked through the tents to make it toward Roran who's tent was right next to the Jiet river. Luckily, Roran was in plain view talking with Horst and Jeod in the middle of the field of tents.

"Now, I want you," He pointed at Horst, "To lead the villagers while I am away. Jeod, I want you to be the leader of the villagers who are heading south to Surda, you and your wife both need to have a safe place to start a family, and this is not the place."

"Yes Stronghammer."

Eragon cleared his throat and said, "Hello Roran."

Roran looked back at his cousin and his dragon, "Ah, back already! I didn't think you would be back for another hour at least, with you being so famous." Roran grinned for a split second, and then his face took on it's new hard quality. "Well?"

"Well…. I have gotten permission to kill the Ra'zac, the only complication is that we have to do it in three days." Eragon explained to his cousin.

"Three days!" Roran looked down and sighed, "Sadly, I am afraid I bring another complication. We will have to bring another person besides with us to kill the Ra'zac."

"What! Who?" Exclaimed Eragon.

"Birgit, you know, the ex-wife of Quimby… the mother of Nolfavrell…" Roran began to explain.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean ex-wife?" Eragon asked, did the two of them break up?

Roran barked a cold laugh. "No, Quimby was killed by Galbatorix's soldiers. The Ra'zac ate his corpse, Birgit wants revenge on the Ra'zac as well for eating her husband's body."

"Well…" Eragon started to say.

"Eragon." Roran interjected sharply. "You have to let her come, I promised her we would both kill the Ra'zac. And I know that Saphira can carry three people. I promised Eragon, we must bring her, like us, she needs revenge."

Eragon was just about to say something when the sharp cry of a messenger filled the air.

"Shadeslayer! Shadeslayer! Hurry! Your presence is needed! Come quick to Nasuada! Everyone of importance must come immediately! Please come!" A messenger was running toward the two of them. He stopped five feet away and fell to his knees, panting.

Eragon kneeled beside him. "What is it?"

"I… do not… know. Only that it is of utmost importance… please, you must… come now." The messenger said, gasping for breath at the same time.

"Very well, please ride Saphira with me back to Nasuada's tent. It is the least we could do for your effort." Eragon rose and gestured to Saphira with his arm.

The messenger shook his head. "No, I will not. I am not meant to go to any of the meetings, I am just to tell everyone to go to the meetings." He began to stand up, Eragon held an arm out to steady the messenger. "Thank you Shadeslayer, and now I must take my leave." The messenger turned and walked away.

Eragon looked at Roran and said, "Well, I guess I must leave you to go to Nasuada, again."

Roran shrugged his shoulders. "Ah well, as long as she doesn't repeal her decision."

Eragon looked at Saphira and said with his mind. _"Ready to see what Nasuada has for us?" _

"_Of course, I am, after all, a dragon."_ She leaned down to let Eragon get up onto her saddle.

Eragon did so with ease. After he was safely secured onto the saddle, he looked at Roran who was walking back to his tent and called out. "Goodbye cousin."

Roran looked back and said. "Goodbye… Shadeslayer." With that, Roran turned and continued walking.

Saphira lifted her wings, flapped once, lifted herself off the ground. And began to fly towards Nasuada's tent through the smoky clouds, this time with a sense of urgency, for both of them did not know what was waiting for them as they flew to Nasuada's tent, and perhaps their destiny.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go. Chapter One of my epic tale. I hope you all realize that I use the one review per chapter policy. The prologue was an exception, but I do hope for some kind of review that takes less than one minute to write for a chapter that takes over one hour to write.

Moving away from that… I hope you all enjoyed Chapter One and the Prologue. I know the Prologue has a different tone than Chapter One, a lighter tone just seemed to fit with the prologue.

Adios for now!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Inheritance related. I do own nothing in this chapter, so if you liked my two dimensional messenger, you can use him in your fan fiction, feel free to do so. Cheers.


	3. Chapter Two: Earth

Earth has a very long history. It first began to form over four and a half billion years ago as a molten ball of rock. Meteors crashed onto it's surface, earthquakes rumbled and volcanoes spewed out lava. It was like that for many many years. Over time, Earth developed a moon, and it's day grew to twenty four hours long. The atmosphere took shape and the oceans were created.

But that was then.

About five million years ago, a certain species developed in Africa. This species took true form about four and a half million years ago and was later named Australopithecus. This species would later become the foundation for humanity. As the years past several human species began and ended. _Homo Habilis_, _Homo Erectus, _and _Homo Neanderthalensis._

Very recently, on the geological scale of time, a new species in the Genus _Homo_, has developed. It's name is _Homo Sapiens, _or Cro-Magnon Man. This very special species began to take shape about 250,000 years ago. During this time, there were only two human species left. Neanderthalensis, and Homo Sapiens. Gradually, over many many years, Homo Neanderthalensis died out, either by being unable to bond or adapt with Homo Sapiens, or if they bonded to well.

Now in the year 2007 A.D. Homo Sapiens are the only human species on the Planet Earth. They are the only species to ever clothe themselves, cook, create tools, walk on the moon and much more. But little did the Homo Sapiens of Earth realize, is that there were many more humans out there, just not on Earth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bonds of Man

Chapter Two: Earth

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"In other news…" The newscaster droned on. She had long brown hair, looked about thirty and looked like she had thirty nips-n-tucks. She was on every day from 6 A.M to 8 A.M, always giving the latest news report while he was getting ready to school. He knew this, because his mother always had little Miss Nip-n-tuck on the news every morning.

And he was so sick of that newscaster he was ready to scream.

His name was Allen White. He was in the seventh grade and got all 'A's at school, except for math. That was his weak point when it came to academic subjects. He had sandy blonde hair, green eyes and was a bit on the short side.

He was an only child and wasn't what you would call a social person either, he had a few friends, but mostly he kept to himself. He wasn't a party animal and never went to any of the school dances, he hated the music that played there, and the music was way to loud. He enjoyed reading and writing, and he also loved going on the computer.

His father was one of the first casualties of the Iraq war. Allen didn't really miss him, he was away so much of the time at the military bases when he was alive that he never really saw him, his mother still hadn't recovered yet. She missed him so much, he still found her crying on the couch when she didn't know he wasn't looking. Even though he never really saw his father much, Allen still admired his Dad for being in the Military. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to fight in a war.

"….Casualties continue to mount in the Iraq war…" the newscaster went on. Allen's mother, who was sitting on the couch like she always did, stiffened, like she always did whenever somebody said, "Iraq". Allen looked up from his cereal, and looked at the T.V. He wished there could be some way for his mother to enjoy life without Dad, but with some newscaster saying "Iraq" every two seconds, he didn't see how that was possible.

Allen looked down at his cereal again, and then said, "Mom, I think I'm going to get ready for school now." His mother looked at him, nodded and focused her attention back to the newscaster. Allen got up, and walked to the sink to drain his bowl. He looked at the pictures on the shelf above the counter. There was a picture of Mom, of Dad, and of himself. There was also a picture of Mom and Dad when they were younger on top of a mountain, back when Mom still hiked. The last picture was of himself and his father, the picture showed the two of them when they went fishing at Pinecrest Lake five years ago. His dad was holding a large fish in his left hand and Allen had a fishing pole in his right hand.

Allen sighed, keeping pictures like these only made people depressed. Without a word, he left the kitchen and walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ALLEN WHITE, IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE NOW, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!!" Screamed his Mother, calling from the foot of the stairs.

"Sorry!" He yelled while running down the stairs, he scooped up his papers, stuffed them in his backpack. Had time to say a quick 'goodbye' to his Mom before he was out the door and walking to school.

The door slammed shut behind him, he never was late to school. He always kept track of his time so he wouldn't be late, but that morning he was looking at his father's old albums, and reading his new book he got at Borders. His Dad was a big fan of Billy Joel when he was alive. His Mom was planning on throwing some of Dad's old things away, finally.

It was very cold that morning, the sun was out, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, but it was cold. In a few minutes Allen's hands were mauve and he was blowing on them to keep them warm. Thankfully, school wasn't very far away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Allen had just made it into his homeroom seat when the bell rang. That was a close one, he had never been that close to being late before. His homeroom teacher, Ms. Williams was very strict on being "on time." Allen sighed, he may have been good in school, but that didn't mean he liked it. He would rather curl up with a good book by a fire or surf the web reading fan fiction than go to school.

He opened his backpack and pulled out a book he was reading the night before. He opened to page 302 and continued reading.

"…That's not where my head went. This is going to be hard to explain because I'm not really sure I understand it myself, but as dire the situation was, it somehow felt right. Believe me, it's not like I was having fun or anything. Far from it. But when I took a few seconds to do a gut check, I got the strange feeling that this was the right place, no, the _only _place for me to be. What was-"

"Allen White." His homeroom teacher called from the front of the room.

"Here!" He called back. He looked down at his novel, and put it away roughly, the bell to go to first period would be ringing soon, and he didn't want to be late for class either.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, the bell rang that signaled the end of homeroom, and the beginning of the four minute passing period. Allen was already out of his seat when the bell had finished reading and was walking to the door without a word to anybody.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day passed without any real news. He was bored during English, he stopped two of his friends from arguing at break and lunch, and took notes in Science. Fifth period had just begun, unfortunately, fifth period was one of his most hated times during school. Fifth period was sadly, math class.

"Now, before I ask you to turn in your homework, I would like you to do these four math problems." The teacher asked.

Allen wearily got his pencil and paper out. Thankfully, the end of the day wasn't that far away. He looked up at the board to see the math problems written on it.

Y -2x + 7

(5x +3)(4x -5)

-40 x(1.8) + 32

X - Y -x(4y -5) + y(3x + -9)

He was on the second one when the teacher told everyone to pass up their homework. He put his pencil down and pulled out his binder. He reached for his math section, and opened up to his homework flap when he realized it wasn't there.

_Crap….._

His grade in Algebra was very low, he knew he forgot something when he stuffed all those papers in his backpack. He looked up at everyone turning their papers in, and put his face in his hands, all enthusiasm gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can someone please tell me the answer to question number 3? Anyone? How about you Allen?" The math teacher asked.

Allen looked up. He had never to that one. He mumbled "I… I… don't know."

"What?" His teacher looked at him closely.

"I don't know." He said, loud and clear, the entire class heard him.

His teacher shook her head softly, as if to say, what am I going to do with this kid? Then she looked over at the smartest girl in the class and said, "Well Sana, can you help Allen out by giving me the answer? What does x equal?"

"-40 ma'am."

"'Good, and how did you get that answer, Sana."

"Well, first I subtracted 32 from both sides…"

Allen tried to listen, he really did. It was so embarrassing being put up on a pedestal of shame. He didn't want to be there, he wanted to be somewhere else, anywhere but there. He looked over at Sana, and felt all of the eyes in the room looking at him. He looked around, no one was looking at him, but he could feel the gazes of people all around the room somehow.

"Hey man, your face is red." Said the rough voice of some guy who was sitting next to him.

Allen turned over to the guy slightly, "Well sorry about that." He said in a small voice. He turned away again, this time with a lump in his throat, looked at Sana, who was now giving the answer to problem four. He looked down at his desk, wishing that he could just disappear from the classroom.

"Now… Allen. Do you understand what Sana just explained so thoroughly?"

He just looked at her. Nodded a bit, and wished that he never got put in this 'Advanced' class. The teacher turned away and began her 30 minute drone about today's lesson. He wished he wouldn't get so embarrassed at little things like Algebra. He wished he could do better at math. He wished he could disappear forever.

He knew a way.

He never used any of his bathroom passes. He always went to bathroom during break or passing period, this way, if he had an emergency, he would be sure to have a pass to go the bathroom.

He thought that the tears he was now fighting to hold back qualified as one.

He opened up his Reminder Binder, opened it up to the bathroom pass page, got up out of his seat, went to the teacher. He asked in the kindest voice he could muster that he really needed to go. She signed it, looking suspiciously at him, and the moment her pen left the paper he was walking very briskly out of that room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door of the bathroom slammed shut behind him. The entire bathroom was empty except for him. He was at the sink looking at his red face in the reflection. He turned on the water and splashed some water on his face in a vain attempt to make his face look a little less red.

It didn't work.

After he saw that it made no difference, that lump in his throat fully exploded out. He sobbed once, and then the tears began to flow. He was so embarrassed, no matter what he did was the wrong thing. He put his elbows on the sink rim, so that he looked at the sink. He saw each tear fall in the sink, each one.

Plink. That was the sound that tears made. He couldn't really see them, for they were the same color as the sink.

Plink. Plink. Plink.

Plink.

He stayed looking at the tears fall upon the sink for a time, it may have been a minute or three, it didn't matter, but after a few minutes, he noticed something different.

The tears were red.

He immediately stood up straight, and noticed that there were little cuts beneath his eyes. They weren't there when he first went in to the bathroom, and he never had his hands up to his eyes, so what had happened? He touched the cuts underneath his eyes with his right hand and looked at the blood on his fingers.

There wasn't any.

He wiped again, the blood didn't come onto his fingers. He looked back up to his reflection to see that the cuts underneath his eyes were glowing. They were glowing a white light that was brighter than the sun. When he looked at his reflection, he immediately covered his hands with his eyes, and stepped back. The light still came through. He closed his eyes, and it was still as bright, only this time, the light was all he saw. He stumbled, and tripped over his own feet. He fell smack down on the floor.

Above him, he could feel a wind blowing about him, he could hear the toilet paper blowing. He felt more cuts appearing all over his body. This time, he felt blood begin to slowing creep over him. He had a short brief scream, before the pain became to intense to manage using his vocal cords. He felt the lump in his throat return, as did all the eyes.

His body was shaking violently, he could hear the wind blowing above him, and could smell the coppery smell of his blood. He could even taste the blood that was dripping into his open, but silent mouth. He couldn't feel his hands or his feet, the numbness slowly crept up to the rest of his body. He didn't know what was happening. The light around his eyes dimmed, but he could still hear, taste and smell.

Slowly, each one of his senses fell, he didn't know where he was. He didn't care. It was like something had practically separated his mind and his body. He didn't know where his mind was or his body was. He was having trouble thinking, his mind dimmed. And he fell into something that felt like Oblivion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the bathroom, the toilet paper had stopped blowing, the blood had disappeared, and everything returned to normal. The bell rang, signaling it was time for passing period before period six. A few seconds later, a boy opened the bathroom door, and several others followed. They did their thing, and were completely unaware that something tremendous had just happened in that bathroom, just a few minutes earlier.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I know that chapter had nothing to do with Eragon or Saphira and included an O.C. I know. But I really felt that this was the best way introduce Allen. I'm sure you all have a rough idea of what just happened, and I will explain it in chapter three, so I'm not really going to go into to much detail about it.

I know I included the Iraq war in this chapter, I just want to tell you that I AM NOT GOING TO INCLUDE ANY POLITICAL COMMENTARY IN THIS STORY. I just needed Allen to be a 21st century kid, and the Iraq war is the only real way for a Military Man to leave behind a 12 year old son in 2007.

Given Inside: Thank you for the review! I like your fic, and I am glad that you took the time to read and review mine! I also want to give you kudos for being the first person to review my fic! Thanks a lot!

Greyrocks: Thanks for the short, simple and sweet review! There's not much that I can say besides that I will keep going! Thank You!

Disclaimer: I own Allen, he is mine, all mine. And you can be sure that I will not be turning him into a Mary Sue, or A Gary Stu, or whatever.


	4. Chapter Three: The Summons

Roran was worried.

If his experiences as the leader of Carvahall had taught him one thing, it was that you had to trust your gut instincts. His gut was telling him right now that whatever Eragon was doing over at Nasuada's tent would not be good for their plans to defeat the Ra'zac.

What could have come up so quickly that demanded a messenger to pull Eragon away from the Carvahall campground so urgently?

He didn't know.

But was thing was for sure, it would be momentous.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bonds of Humanity

Chapter Three: The Summons

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saphira was flying as fast as she could to get to Nasuada's as quickly as possible. She flew so fast that she blew over some of the Varden's tents when she was flying overhead. The flight lasted less than a minute. Eragon really didn't need to ride Saphira to get there, but flying her was the fastest way to get to Nasuada.

Saphira landed on the ground in front of Nasuada's main tent with a loud fwump. Eragon noticed that this time, there were no guards in front of Nasuada's tent. Eragon frowned in puzzlement, what could be so important as to not let there be guards posted outside of the tent? Especially when there would probably be every leader of the allies in there.

Eragon opened the flap and walked inside, Saphira snaked her head in after him to look for herself who was inside the tent. Eragon looked around, there were a total of seven people inside the tent, from left to right, there was; Arya, Orik, Orrin, Three dwarves Eragon didn't recognize, and Nasuada.

When Eragon walked into the tent, Nasuada stood up and said "Welcome Eragon, thank you for being so prompt." She gestured to the only empty seat as she sat back down in her own.

_Any time. _Saphira thought.

Eragon sat into his chair and looked at the three dwarves he didn't recognize. There was nothing remarkable about them, only that they looked the most anxious out of any of the people in the tent. Two of the dwarves looked about the same age, one had a dark brown beard and the other a tan one. Both were about the same height, four foot four, and had the same uniform on. The third one was a little larger than the other two, he had a white beard and was wearing a more ornate uniform.

There was a suitable silence. No one knew what to say.

Orrin coughed, and said, "Eragon, I would like to introduce Chief Uforsk, he is the chief of gathering resources for the war effort. These two are Krannell and Bureg, they have discovered- well… I suppose it isn't my place to tell why…" He faded off and let Chief Uforsk.

"Thank you, Orrin." The Chief had a rough voice with sort of an arrogance pinned onto it. "A few weeks ago, while these two were mining for ore to use in the war, they came across a tablet, a tablet written in the human language, and the Ancient Language."

Arya's and Orik's curiosity was immediately perked.

"We are only able to translate the human portion of the tablet. Once we uncovered what the first half said, we thought it was important that our leaders knew what we may have uncovered." He stopped and spoke in the Dwarf Language to the dwarf on the far left. It was obviously an order, for the dwarf had picked up what appeared to be a very, very old tablet.

Everyone in the tent leaned in a bit closer.

Orik, who was sitting two spaces away from Chief Uforsk, actually leaned in front of King Orrin to see what the tablet looked like and said. Orik at peered at it a few seconds and then spoke in a loud voice so that everyone in the tent could hear what the tablet's title was.

"The Planet Earth,

The Second World, the Lost World, The Old World.

Our Sister World

Here, upon this stone, it the last door to Earth."

Silence in the room.

Eragon was deep in thought after hearing this four line verse, his mind drifted back to that day a year ago when he sailing up into DuWeldenVarden.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you know where Palancar came from?" asked Eragon.

Orik frowned and gnawed the tip of his mustache, then shook his head. "Our histories only say that his homeland was far to the south, beyond the Beors, and that his exodus was a result of war and famine."

Excited by the idea, Eragon blurted, "So there might be countries elsewhere that could help us against Galbatorix."

"Possibly," said Orik. "But they would be difficult to find, even on dragon back, and I doubt that you'd speak the same language. Who would want to help us, though? The Varden have little to offer another country, and it's hard enough to get an army from Farthen Dur to Uru'baen, much less bring forces from hundreds, if not thousands, of miles away."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was it possible that humans came from this, Earth? He knew the name of what land the Elves and Urgals were originally from, but it was unknown where the Ra'zac, or humans came from. He grinned, there very well may be countries out there that could help the fight against Galbatorix. But this tablet said it was the last door to Earth, what did that mean?

Arya looked over two the four dwarves and asked, "What interests me is where you found this artifact, where exactly was it?" She peered intently at them.

Krannell paused for a second then spoke. "We found it in an old Varden supply tunnel, a few leagues south of the Surdian coast. It was abandoned after the Varden left for Surda, and began to be used for mining."

"Wait…" Nasuada interjected. "If this tablet was found in a tunnel a few miles south of Surda, wouldn't that mean that this tunnel is near the original landing site of the humans?"

A silence fell upon the room. Could it be true? Could the long lost name of the land where humanity came had been found?

"That's not all." Krannell said. "The lower portion is in the ancient language. None of us could read it, but perhaps you can miss… ah…" He looked at Arya and held up the tablet to her.

"Arya." Arya said simply, and took the tablet from Krannell and began to study it. After about a minute, she said. "The lower half of the tablet talks about the bonds between the two worlds, it tells you what to say when you want to either go to Earth, or bring someone from Earth, here."

"But." Arya said. "The amount of energy required to do either one of these spells would be tremendous, I don't think Eragon alone could use either one of the spells."

'_He has me' _Saphira said.

Arya looked at her, and said. "Even with you Saphira, the amount of energy it would require would leave one of you dead, or both of you unconscious. If we are to use this spell, it would have to be until after Eragon has completed his training."

Nasuada looked up and said, "Arya, if you helped Eragon and Saphira with the spell, do you think the three of you could open up a bond between the two worlds without any casualties?"

There was a pause. Arya said "Maybe."

"Very well, now we must turn our attention towards Earth itself." Nasuada breathed, "Do you feel that it would be wise to use this spell in the first place?"

Orik spoke up, "It may not be wise, if this spell works, it sounds like it would pull someone out from Earth, we don't know what kind of repercussions would happen on the other side. It would be like kidnapping someone."

"Quite right." Orrin said, "Nasuada, I don't think it would be wise to do this, if we pull the wrong person from Earth, we may have spent all that energy for nothing. We shouldn't do this, our main concern is what is happening in Alagaesia, not on a completely different world. After the war with Galbatorix is done, we can decide whether of not to do this."

"But we could very well lose." Eragon said. "I may be strong, but with two riders against me, it will be very difficult to win. By bringing someone to Earth, we could learn what Earth is like, then we could travel to Earth and explain our situation and plead for their help."

"And." Arya said, "By bringing someone from Earth to us, or by going to Earth, we automatically bring the people from Earth on our side, weakening Galbatorix."

Uforsk sighed. "I feel summoning someone from Earth is the best option, that way, they are at our mercy, instead of us and theirs. By summoning someone, we can gain quite a bit of valuable information about this planet."

Nasuada raised her hands. "Very well," I feel that summoning someone would be the best course of action. Now, please bear with me Orrin, if we find that Earth can not be of any help, I will immediately send whoever comes through the portal home, is that okay?" A grunt of approval. "Good. Now, I have a final question before we proceed with the summoning. Who will be brought from Earth?"

A silence.

"We don't know."

"What?" Nasuada said.

"We don't know." Krannell repeated. "We could bring an old widow, an infant, a young girl, a fully grown man, or a boy. It is completely random who comes through that portal."

Nasuada leaned back and ran a hand through her hair. "Very well," Nasuada said, "Eragon, I want you, Saphira and Arya ready to open the portal in fifteen minutes. Do NOT tell about this anyone, all of you. We can't let Galbatorix know that another world besides Alagaesia exists.

"Very well," Said Eragon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, Eragon, Saphira, and Arya were standing close to each other. Saphira's head spiraled into the tent, Eragon and Arya were standing by her head.

"Now, ready?" Nasuada asked.

The three of them nodded, it was difficult, especially for Eragon who had not yet learned all the words of the ancient language. Now it was time to see how powerful they were together.

Nasuada stepped back to give them more room. She joined the others who were standing near the wall of the tent, they wanted to make sure this portal had enough room to dump whoever came into this world without crashing into someone.

Eragon breathed in and then out. Then he spoke in a loud voice. He said the first word of the spell. Suddenly he felt his energy levels drop. He spoke the second word, more energy was lost. He breathed again, this was going to be very hard. After the first line, Saphira asked, _'Now?'_

"_Now!"_

Saphira added her energy to Eragon's, Eragon felt energy flow back into him, he began to speak the second line, and the energy was just a quickly sucked out. Eragon finished the second line and began on the third, he could feel Saphira telling Arya that they needed help.

Like a blast of fresh air, he felt Arya's energy added to the spell. He finished the third line, exhausted. He could feel that Saphira was very tired. He began the fourth and final line. He spoke each word slowly, he could feel each word draining his, Saphira's and Arya's power.

The moment he was finished, Eragon blacked out. What happened next is something he wouldn't know until later.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment Eragon was finished, Arya stepped back, stunned. She had never been this drained by a spell in her life, by her side, Saphira was breathing heavily. Arya watched as a wind began in the room, but it did not come from the entrance of the tent, it seemed to come through from somewhere else, though she could not tell where.

She saw it, with her elven eyes she saw the place where the portal was beginning, it wasn't visible to the normal eye because all it was a pinpoint of air that was slowly being superheated by all of the energy. The energy would then cause wind to blow out from the other world into Alagaesia. It was amazing, she had never seen anything like it.

She noticed something was wrong, she looked down at her hand and realized that her some of her veins had actually popped in sense, there were little pinpricks of blood coming out of little wounds here and there. She hadn't noticed it before because she was so intent at finishing the spell.

The portal began to grow, now there was a visual involved, the air seemed to bend, the universe was being bent. Suddenly she saw it, at the center of a growing portal, she could see another place being mixed with the tent, occupying the same space. She couldn't tell what the other world looked like, because the moment Earth came into focus, a bright flash of light billowed out of the portal.

She saw the ground actually bend like water as the portal grew, the top of the tent also bent like water as well. Her wounds grew a little in size, but she took no notice. Finally she could something form, it seemed to be like water, it grew, spiraling out of Earth and into Alagaesia. No, that wasn't it, Earth and Alagaesia were intertwined, they were one and the same. The figure passed through both worlds as he went through the portal.

The figure bent, distorted, and came fully out of the portal. The figure was lying down, in the fetal position. The figure was blurred, as though it was refocusing it's matter. Suddenly it came into focus, and she saw what the spell had done.

It was a boy, he looked to be about Nolfavrell's age, and was looked just like any human boy in Alagaesia, only a lot cleaner. He wore strange clothes, especially his blue pants, Arya had never seen anything like those before. That was not what shocked her though, she saw the damage done to her body was one third of that which the summonee received.

The spell didn't just take energy out of who was summoning, but it also took energy out of the person being summoned! She understood what had to be done, if Eragon had fallen unconscious… She dared to think what happened to the boy.

Eragon groaned as the portal faded away. Nasuada rushed over to the boy to see if he was alright. She checked his pulse, several seconds passed. "He's alive, but barely." Nasuada said. Orik came over and helped her push the boy up. "Arya, he needs medical attention. Take Saphira and fly as fast as you can to Angela's, she will know what to do. Tell her the truth, I believe it is safe for one other to know about Earth."

Arya nodded silently and propped the boy next to Saphira. Orrin was busy helping Eragon upon his feet, who was beginning to come to terms with his own body. Eragon leaned against Saphira, panting. He looked over at the boy, and looked back to Arya. He gasped and said, "Wait… a few…. Min… utes…"

Nasuada shook her head and said. "No, I know you are very tired Eragon, but he needs medical attention, you don't have to go, but it would be better if you do, as no one knows Angela around here better that you."

"That's… not… say… ing much…." Eragon managed to get out as he began to climb onto Saphira. Arya got up on Saphira at the same time. Krannell and Orik were busy in helping the boy onto Saphira's back at the same time.

Two minutes later, Saphira took off in flight, and started to flap her wings to get off the ground. She could carry three, but it was very difficult for her, especially when she was tired, finally she was off and flying very slowly towards Angela's little camp.

Orrin looked over at Nasuada, both of them were standing outside of Nasuada's main tent, and asked. "Do you really think we really did the right thing? We nearly killed the boy."

Nasuada frowned and looked at the ground. She looked up and said straight into his face her answer.

"Yes." She said, and walked back into her tent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the air, or if you could call two dozen feet 'in the air', Eragon thought about what just happened and wondered if he did the right thing.

He looked at the boy in front of him, he was very small and frail looking, he had multiple wounds and was not breathing very hard. His eyes were rolled back into his head. He, Eragon, had nearly killed this innocent boy. Did he do the right thing?

He sighed and thought this boy would cause more complications than answers.

He hoped he was wrong.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three is done! Two different stories updated in one day, is it possible? Of course it is!

Pardon me if I sound happy, but I just am so excited that my story is finally getting somewhere.

Thank you Azulcat for your not one, not two, but THREE reviews of my story! I am so glad you like my story, I really needed more reviewers, and lo and behold, my advertisement worked! Now that your question is answered, I can say that yes, Allen was pulled into Alagaesia.

You can expect the next chapter to be done after another chapter for my sue story is done. I will probably get the next chapter out for this story next weekend.

See ya'll soon!

Disclaimer: For enjoyment available from this story, DaAlCh does not warrant or assume any legal liability or responsibility for the accuracy, completeness, or usefulness of any information, characters, grammar, or punctuation. Various content on this story may be subject to copyright by DaAlCh. Use of the copyrighted material is subject to the terms and conditions of use established by DaAlCh.


	5. Chapter Four: Allen

"Mom? What are you doing?" Nolfavrell asked his mother, who was packing food and clothes into a small bag.

"Packing." Came her curt reply.

"Well, for what?" Nolfavrell continued, "You're not going back to Surda with the other women and children, are you?" He looked worried. "Are you?"

She stood up and looked at him with a forlorn sort of smile. She stepped towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to be gone for a few days." She put a hand up in response to his cry of protest. "Listen, I don't want you to be alone, but I need you to take care of your brothers and sisters, you are getting older with each day Nolfavrell, and with that comes responsibility." She paused and said, "Do not lose hope, for if you lose hope, everyone will lose hope." She walked back to her bag and said, "Why don't you go talk to Roran, and see what you can do for him." She turned back to her back and began packing again.

"But Mom…"

"NOW, Nolfavrell."

And without another word, he walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bonds of Humanity

Chapter Four: Allen

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Where am I?" _Allen thought in his mind.

All around him was blackness, he couldn't open his eyes. He wasn't sure if he was blind, or just couldn't move them. Heck, he couldn't even feel his eyes. It was a strange sensation, he wasn't sure if he was dead or not, he figured he should have seen some sort of white tunnel type of thing, but you couldn't have everything.

It was very silent, all he could hear was his own thoughts and the images that were projected into his mind. He wondered what had happened in the bathroom, all he could remember was that he was crying, and then, nothing. He vaguely remembered that he fell on the ground, but that was it.

Wait…

Was that a voice? He could barely make out someone talking, and, something that sounded like movement. He strained to hear, hoping that this would bring him back to the land of the living. He could hear footsteps now, and, the rustling of something, like a plant. All of a sudden, his sense of smell came back, he could hear something being ground up, with the smell of some sort of pollen. He also heard a tune being hummed by a woman's voice.

He was so focused on his hearing and smelling that he didn't realize that he could vaguely make out the light that was coming in through his eyelids. He could also feel the rough surface he was lying upon now, slowly, the light shining through his eyelids became greater, and he strained to open his eyes. He actually managed a grunt because the effort was so Herculean.

He heard a female voice say, "Ah, he's waking." This was the final bit of motivation he needed, he finally managed to open his eyes, and the first thing he saw was a large cat with fangs laying on his chest.

There was an awkward sort of silence.

"Don't worry about Solembum, he won't bite." The female voice said. He could barely move his neck, so he couldn't tell who was speaking.

"Whe- wh- re-" Allen tried to speak, but his mouth hadn't fully recovered.

"And if you want to know…" Said the female voice. "My name, is Angela." She said, coming into Allen's view. Allen saw through bleary eyes a female with dark, curly hair. Who was short in stature, looked in her 30's, and was holding a toad in her hand.

"Whe-re am-" Allen tried to speak again, with limited success.

"Where you are?" Angela asked. "In Alagaesia silly. Now, if I were you, I wouldn't attempt to speak for the next few minutes, you'll only wear yourself out." He opened his mouth, but Angela put her hand to his mouth to keep him from talking, "Now, let me tell you something, you have been unconscious for at least 13 hours. We… found you 13 hours ago, I have been nursing you back to health since then."

She ran a hand through her hair tiredly, then spoke. "I will have to go tell my… leaders." She spoke this last word with a particular distaste. "They will speak with you in several minutes. I will take my leave now that you are up, but before I go I will give you a potion to help you perk up. While I'm gone, Solembum will watch over you."

Allen didn't get how a strange-looking cat could 'watch over him' but because he couldn't speak, he played along. He watched this, Angela, get something from a large bowl, and saw her mix whatever was in the bowl in a glass of water. She walked towards him, and opened his mouth with her hands while saying 'open up' and poured the potion down his throat.

He nearly gagged on the stuff, not only was the stuff as bitter as unsweetened cocoa powder, the water was also extremely hot. He thought his throat was burning. He tried to cough it up, but to late, it was down his throat already. "I'm glad you like it." she said, and then she was out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allen lay there, looking at the ceiling, for several minutes. He didn't know where he was, who had just taken care of him, how long he had been gone, what just happened and why he was here. He was very nervous, he didn't know how he got to his Alagaesia in the first place, he didn't even know where it was. He supposed it could have been some sort of backwoods island in the pacific, but that didn't explain how he got there. He had also noticed that all of his clothes were bundled up on the floor, which was just plain embarrassing.

"_Don't be so embarrassed." _Came a voice from his mind.

Either he was going insane, or, he didn't know what.

"_You're not going insane." _Said the voice in his mind.

"_Who are you?" _He called out into his mind, not expecting a reply.

"_Solembum."_

"_Wha?"_

He looked at the cat sitting on his chest, it was looking straight at him. He noticed intelligence behind it eyes this time. It yawned and walked across the bed.

"_I, as you so previously thought, am not a cat, I am a werecat." _Solembum said.

"_What, is a werecat?" _Allen asked Solembum.

"_We were-cats are an elusive species. We watch events from afar, and never take part in them. We know many things, as I know much about you, Allen. Does that answer your question?"_

"_Partly, but I would still like to know-" _Allen began to say.

"_It is not my place to tell you such things like how you came here. But know only this, when you meet a new person, don't be so afraid to be friends with them. People are not so evil, though they may seem evil at times. With each bond you create with a person, a better, wiser, and smarter person you become." _Solembum said.

"_I don't understand." _

"_You will." _Solembum said, as Angela returned along with one other person. It was a human, but for some reason, he looked like one of those movie stars that you saw on T.V. With their perfect skin and hair and all that. He looked about 17, so he was only a few years older than himself. Solembum hopped off of Allen's chest to give the unfamiliar people some room.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Eragon sighed.

When he explained to Roran that they may have to delay their trip to kill the Ra'zac, Roran wasn't very pleased. Roran didn't show it, but Eragon could feel Roran's anger at Eragon in his mind. Eragon bit his lip and thought about what had happened that morning.

The summoning that morning had left him very tired. He would be unable to cure Elva until at least tomorrow. It was dusk now, when Eragon had brought the boy to Angela, she was… surprised to say the least. He didn't know how this would affect their plans of war, but he really needed to talk with the boy, if nothing else. He got up out of his cot and paced about his tent. Angry that he was powerless to do anything.

He turned around to pace back to the other side of the tent, when he saw Angela next to him. He stumbled back in shock, and then said, "Don't do that!"

"Sorry." She said in the most serious voice he had ever heard her say. "But I need to tell you that the Earth Boy is up, I think you should talk to him."

"Why me?" Eragon asked. "Why not Nasuada?"

"I think it would be best if he was with someone close to his own age and gender. You're only about five years older than him. I think it would make him more comfortable if you spoke with him, rather than say… Arya."

Eragon nodded, she had a point. "Very well." He said, I will go speak with the boy.

"Good."

"_Want me to come along?" _Saphira asked.

"_No, I think a dragon may be a bit of a shock to see if you just woken up from a 13 hour coma." _Eragon replied.

"_Very well."_

Eragon then followed Angela out of the door of the tent, and began to walk at a brisk pace towards Angela's tent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allen and Eragon looked at each other.

Eragon looked at Allen. The boy looked to be about 12... Fair hair and skin… he looked quite like a normal boy from Alagaesia, although, he did seem a bit cleaner than the usual person.

They continued to look at one other, neither one of them not knowing what quite to say.

Finally, Angela broke the silence, "Well for heaven's sake, one of you say something, or else we'll be here all night!" She said in an exasperated voice.

Eragon glared at her, then turned his attention back to the boy. He didn't know quite what to say, he new what to say when you talked to kings or dignitaries, but not to a complete stranger to this world. He sighed, then kneeled down on the side of the bed and said, "What is your name?" In a kind voice.

"…Allen." Came the slow reply.

"So… Allen." Eragon said, "First off all, I want you to know that my name is Eragon." Eragon attempted to smile and held his hand out, expecting it to be shaken.

Allen didn't reach out.

Eragon retracted his arm, then spoke, "So, Allen. Do you know where you come from?"

"Of course. I'm from California." Came the reply.

There was a pause, Eragon was expecting to hear the word "Earth" but you never knew… "Tell me Allen, Where is California?"

A beat, then, "The United States."

"And where is the "United States" Allen?" Eragon asked.

"Earth."

Finally Eragon got the answer he was looking for. He looked over at Angela, who was standing in a corner, then turned back to face Allen. "Allen, do you know where you are?" Eragon asked the boy.

Allen looked nervous the moment Eragon asked that question. He began to sweat and he glanced around the room. He finally spoke, "She… says that I am… in… Alagaesia." He gulped. "Where is Alagaesia? Where… Where am I?! I need to know! Please!" Allen's voice rose in fear, he began to lean out of his straw-bed.

Angela rushed forward, she knelt down and tried to restrain Allen. "It's okay Allen. It will be all right." She spoke in a calming voice. Eragon looked at Allen, not knowing what to do. Allen began to thrash around, and was now sweating profusely. Allen blabbered uncontrollably. Eragon just stared at the sight, finally Angela turned around to look at Eragon, "You could HELP!" She yelled.

That was all he needed. Eragon looked around the room, and saw a bowl of water, he got up and rushed towards it. He quickly dipped a rag into the water and ran back to the bed. He put the rag onto Allen's forehead, in an attempt to cool him down. Solembum watched from a corner. Angela got up and scrambled to find some sort of plant that would calm his senses.

Finally she saw it, she reached towards it and sprayed some of the powder onto Allen's face. After a few seconds with little change, Allen finally began to calm down. He stopped thrashing and he didn't look quite as panicked. He was still, for now.

Both Eragon and Angela stood up. They looked over Allen, who was sobbing quietly. They turned to each other, and walked outside of the tent. Angela looked at Eragon and said, "I'm worried. Allen doesn't seem to be coping well with the situation. He may have suffered more than just physical damage when he went through your portal."

"What do you mean?"

"He may have suffered mental damage. But I don't know, I don't have any tools to actually find out." Angela said, exasperated.

"Are you saying that I may have harmed a… a boy's mind? I never meant to-" Eragon said, realizing the full extent of what had happened that morning.

"I said maybe, Eragon." Said Angela, holding her hands up. "I don't know for sure. But the amount of physical damage he suffered is equivalent to what you, Saphira and Arya suffered when you opened the portal."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that it wasn't just the people on the Alagaesian side of the portal who had their energy sucked out. The magic took energy out of people on both sides of the portal. Namely Allen."

"So you are saying that my magic may have harmed him. The tablet never said anything about that. I never wanted to hurt anyone innocent…" Eragon said.

"I know you didn't, and It wasn't your fault. You had know way of knowing what would happen when you opened the portal." Angela's look became harder. "But this was the same mistake you made with Elva, I see you haven't learned to know the consequences before you take the action. At least Elva is curable, but Allen may not be." She looked him over for a second, then walked back inside her tent.

Eragon looked back for several seconds, then walked away, alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allen was crying in his bed. He wanted to go home, he didn't care about Alagaesia at all. He still didn't know what happened. None of his questions had been answered. All he wanted was to be home, safe at home. He wanted to jump out of bed and run away from here. But he knew he couldn't do that. So he retreated into the depths of his mind, to be alone.

"_You are never alone." _Solembum's voice echoed in his mind.

"_Leave me alone!" _Allen yelled into his mind. Solembum's mind did not retreat, and Allen still felt Solembum's presence in his mind.

"_Even though you want to turn back, you can't do that, those who turn back are the one's who lose. You have to accept what has happened and see what you can do, that is how you win." _Solembum said.

"_Win what?"_

Solembum's voice was silent for a moment, then he said, _"Life."_

His figure jumped away, and melded with the shadows in the tent. After a second, Angela walked inside and sat on a chair with a huff, she picked up her toad again, and began to pet it. Weird.

Allen's head went up a few inches, "Who are you, really?" He asked.

"I already told you, my name is Angela." She said.

"That's your name, not who you are."

"I'm a witch, I look younger than I actually am. I have just proved that toad's don't exist and that they are only frogs, and I like to be where important events are happening." She looked at him tiredly. "Does that answer your question?"

He was silent, it was a lot of information to swallow.

"Now, because your mind and body weren't up to questioning this evening, the interrogation will have to be made tomorrow." The witch said, holding a hand up to stop Allen's protest, it appeared that he didn't understand why he had to be interrogated. "If I were you, I wouldn't be so anxious. You need your sleep, it is late, and I will we be calling you up at dawn." The witch got up out of chair. "Any questions?" She asked.

Allen nodded his hand, The witch began to walk out, when she had one foot out of the door, she looked back, and said. "If you need any help, just call. I will be in my other tent, this one was for storage, but I had to make room for you. See you tomorrow!" She exclaimed brightly, then she walked out.

The candle flickered out, as though by magic. In the inky blackness, Allen didn't just feel a million thoughts whirl around his mind, he saw them, projected in the darkness. _A witch… _he thought. How was that possible, it was very hard to go sleep, anxiety, fear, and wonder kept him awake. But slowly his tiredness and the blackness of the night sent him to where dreams come from.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter four is done! Hurray! I want to thank pretty much everyone! I was planning another with Eragon interacting with Roran and everyone while Allen was unconscious, but then I realized that I didn't have enough have material to turn that into a whole chapter. So I decided to skip right to Allen waking up 13 hours later to speed up the story, in the end I thought that was a better.

To all my Mary-Sue fans: I will updating Mary Sue: A Comedy this weekend, I have a great chapter planned, so it should be very fun to read, except at the very end… coughplottwistcough. Anyways, hope you enjoyed that chapter of "The Bonds of Humanity"

Responses To Reviewer Reviews:

There were no new reviews, that means SOMEONE WILL HAVE TO REVIEW. I'm looking at you, dear reader.

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or anything Inheritance related. But I do own Allen, if you steal him, I will sue you with my sue. There you go.


End file.
